NO PIERDAS LA ESPERANZA
by Missreader28
Summary: El 11 de Septiembre de 2001 la historia de la humanidad cambió para siempre. En Nueva York, cerca de 3000 personas murieron ese día y hubo más de 6000 heridos. Detrás de esas cifras, hay personas, familias, historias...Como la de Edward y Bella. Edward y Bella son un feliz matrimonio con una vida de ensueño, vida que está a punto de cambiar para siempre. ¿Mantendrán la esperanza?.
1. Chapter 1

_**CAPÍTULO 1**_

 _ **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía, aunque está basada en los horribles atentados que tuvieron lugar en la ciudad de Nueva York el 11 de septiembre de 2001. Está escrita desde el respeto más profundo y espero no herir sensibilidades.**_

El sonido del despertador le perforó los oídos haciéndole despertar bruscamente. Cada día odiaba más a ese diabólico aparato. El ring atronador era insoportable y en más de una ocasión había pensado en cambiarlo por un radiodespertador. Prefería empezar el día escuchando el _¡Buenos días Nueva York!_ de un locutor de radio en lugar del campaneo incesante que aún continuaba sonando. Extendió la mano y lo apagó de un manotazo.

Odiaba madrugar, y más cuando su sueño había sido interrumpido. Un húmedo y cálido sueño en el que se encontraba haciéndole el amor a su preciosa esposa.

Extendió la mano para abrazarla, pero encontró su lado de la cama vacío.

—¿Bella? —Preguntó aún con voz somnolienta— ¿Dónde estás? ¿Bella?

—¡En el baño! ¡Un momento! —Respondió algo malhumorada.

Edward se sentó en la cama vestido solo con su pantalón de pijama. Su día empeoraba por momentos; al madrugón se le unía el no haber podido despertar abrazado a ella.

La puerta del baño abrió y una despeinada Isabella hizo su aparición en la habitación. Con cara de haber dormido poco y una vieja camiseta de él que usaba a modo de pijama estaba preciosa.

—¿Por qué te has levantado tan temprano?

—Tu hija cree que mi vejiga es un sonajero. Llevo toda la noche despierta haciendo pipi, ni siquiera sé cómo no me has sentido. —Se quejó llegando hasta él.

Edward sonrió y la abrazó por la cintura, levantando la camiseta de ella y dejando al descubierto su abultado vientre de ocho meses de embarazo. Su bebé, una niña según les habían confirmado, crecía fuerte y sana dentro de ella.

—¿Estás siendo mala con mami? —Dijo besando su barriga, obteniendo una patada como respuesta.

—Está inquieta.

—Eso es porque tiene ganas de conocernos. Pero aún queda tiempo, pequeña, no seas impaciente. No puedes darnos ningún susto.

—¿Te preparo el desayuno?

—Mejor acuéstate, necesitas descansar. —Respondió levantándose y besando su frente.

—Es que... Yo también tengo hambre. —Bella lo miró como si acabase de confesar alguna travesura— Me apetece huevos revueltos, y tostadas y zumo de naranja y... ¡Chocolate!

—Espero que esas mezclas culinarias sean cosas de las hormonas. Está bien, me ducho y desayunamos juntos, pero prométeme que después te tumbarás un rato.

—Prometido.

Edward la besó en los labios para después encaminarse hacia la ducha. Si había alguien que pudiese considerarse afortunado en el mundo, ese era él.

Tenía un trabajo que adoraba, una mujer a la que amaba y en un mes tendría a una pequeña princesa a la que consentir y mimar.

Llevaba junto a Bella tres años, los mejores tres años de su vida. Se conocieron cuando ella, junto a sus pequeños alumnos visitaron su centro de trabajo. Era maestra de educación infantil, y adoraba a los niños.

Cuando la vio entrar en la oficina quedó prendado de ella. Ese día, un grupo de diez niños alborotaron la oficina de análisis financiero en la que él trabajaba, pero no le importó. Hubiera está dispuesto a aguantarlos allí día tras día si con eso conseguía verla de nuevo.

Siempre había sido un poco descarado, así que llamó al colegio donde ella trabajaba y con la excusa de llevarles unos regalos de propaganda a los pequeños consiguió que lo autorizasen para ir hasta su clase. De esa manera, con un cargamento de bolígrafos y libretas para los niños y mucha insistencia consiguió una cita con ella. A esa cita, le siguió otra y otra y otra más... Dando inicio a un año de noviazgo que culminó en boda y ocho meses atrás con la noticia de que iban a ser padres.

Era feliz.

Vestido con de manera formal, depósito la chaqueta y la corbata a un lado antes de sentarse frente a la mesa de la cocina para desayunar junto a Bella, que vertía los huevos revueltos en los platos.

—Creo que no te lo he dicho nunca, pero odió el lugar donde trabajas

—¿En serio? ¿El World Trade Center? Pero si es un emblema de esta ciudad, es algo mítico, todo el mundo va a fotografiarse allí.

—Es demasiado alto. Esas torres... Dan vértigo.

—Y ese es el problema. —Afirmó— No es que no te guste, es que te dan miedo las alturas, cielo, y esa es una de las razones por las que vivimos en la tercera planta de un edificio de veinte y tenemos que soportar los ruidos de los vecinos.

—¿Me lo estás reprochando? —Preguntó enarcando una ceja.

—Solo estoy constatando un hecho. Además, en dos semanas nos darán la llave de nuestra nueva casa y ahí no tendremos que soportar ningún ruido.

—Solo el llanto de tu hija cuando nazca.

—Eso será música para mis oídos.

—Voy a grabar tus palabras y te las recordaré cuando llevemos tres noches sin dormir, entonces no dirás lo mismo, Cullen.

Edward rio ante ello. Sabía que venían tiempos difíciles para ambos, pero estaba ansioso por verle la carita a su pequeña, a la que aún no le habían puesto nombre y sabía que Bella, aunque le hiciese de rabiar, está tan ansiosa como él o más.

—Te dejo o llegaré tarde. —Dijo mirando la hora en su reloj de muñeca— Tengo una reunión a primera hora. Como y túmbate en la cama. Te quiero. —La besó rápidamente y cogiendo la chaqueta y ajustando la corbata que se había anudado minutos antes comenzó a andar hacia la salida.

—¡Edward! —Lo llamó antes de que cerrase la puerta— Yo también te quiero.

Edward la sonrió, le hizo un guiño de ojos y lanzándole y beso al aire se marchó.

Llegó a la oficina situada en la planta cincuenta y seis de la torre sur, relativamente pronto. Aun así, cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron el sonido de los teléfonos sonando inundaron la estancia.

—¡Buenos días, señor Cullen! —Saludó su secretaria.

—Buenos días, Ángela. ¿Todo listo?

—La sala de juntas está preparada y el señor Chenney y el Señor Witherlade le están esperando.

—Va a ser un martes movidito. —Bromeó él.

—Eso parece, señor.

Edward entró en la sala de juntas donde los dos inversores le estaban esperando y sin más dilación comenzaron la reunión.

Estaba inmerso exponiendo los pros y contras del proyecto en el cual querían invertir cuando una sombra acompañada de un ruido ensordecedor cruzó la estancia. Los tres hombres sorprendidos miraron hacia la ventana para ver qué podía haber sido, pero no vieron nada.

De pronto, el edificio tembló con una sacudida, haciendo que las luces se apagasen y que Edward tuviera que buscar apoyo en una de las paredes.

—¿Qué diablos ha sido eso? —Preguntó confundido.

—No sé, ha temblado como si fuese un terremoto. ¿Hay terremotos en Nueva York? —Preguntó Ben Chenney.

—Desde que yo vivo aquí, nunca he sentido uno. —Respondió James Witherlade— ¿Y tú Edward?

—No. —Examinó con rostro serio y sombrío todo su alrededor, tenía un mal presentimiento y no sabía la razón— Se han encendido las luces de emergencia, no hay corriente.

—Puede que sea un fallo eléctrico. Podemos continuar sin ordenador, ¿Verdad? Probablemente lo solucionen rápido. ¿Continuamos? —Sugirió Ben.

Edward y James se miraron sin estar muy convencidos, iban a sentarse para proseguir cuando algo en la ventana llamó su atención de nuevo.

—¿Qué es eso que está cayendo? —Preguntó James acercándose para verlo mejor —Es...ceniza.

La puerta de la sala de abrió de golpe dando paso a su asustada secretaria. Parecía que fuera se había desatado el caos.

—¿Qué ocurre Ángela? —Edward se aproximó hasta ella preocupado al ver como sus ojos estaban rojos por el llanto.

—Hay...hay que irse... Algo ha ocurrido arriba. Di...Dicen que hay fuego y... Hubo una explosión y... ¡Todos están saliendo! ¡Hay que marcharse de aquí!

—Está bien, tranquila Ángela. ¡Vámonos de aquí!

Los tres hombres salieron de la sala acompañados por Ángela que no para de llorar y el resto de los trabajadores. Edward intentaba mantener la compostura, pero había algo raro en todo aquello. La gente corría de un lado para otro demasiado confusa.

—No podemos usar los ascensores, deberemos bajar por las escaleras. —Dijo dirigiéndose hasta ellas.

Un reguero de gente bajaba junto a ellos. Nadie sabía con exactitud qué había ocurrido, pero todos hablaban de fuego y humo.

—¿Crees que ha podido ser una bomba como la que pusieron en el atentado de 1993? —Le preguntó James.

—No lo sé, y no quiero ni pensarlo lo único que me importa es que salgamos de este maldito edificio de una vez.

Una nueva sacudida hizo temblar toda la estructura, haciendo que algunas personas cayeran al suelo. La gente te gritó asustada y empezó a correr de nuevo.

Edward se acercó hasta una señora que permanecía tirada en el suelo para ayudarla a levantarse.

—¡Me duele la cabeza! —Se quejó la mujer.

1Tranquila, continúe andando...

Alistar, el informático de su planta, que se había acercado hasta ellos para ayudar a la señora miró a Edward y le dijo:

—Hay que darse prisa, tío. Esto no ha sido ningún accidente. Un hombre ha gritado que un avión se ha estrellado contra la otra torre, y alguien ha dicho eso mismo sobre la explosión que ha ocurrido aquí antes. Esto no me gusta, Edward.

—¿Un avión? ¿Estás seguro?

—Te lo juro, es lo que he oído.

—¡Vámonos de aquí cuanto antes.! —Edward reemprendió la marcha para abandonar el edificio.

Necesitaba salir de allí, todo aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla. Tenía que llegar a casa, abrazar a Bella y maldecirla por decir que no le gustaba el lugar donde trabajaba, al final él también iba a odiarlo.

Iban por la vigésima planta cuando todo se precipitó. Las paredes empezaron a resquebrajarse, los cristales de las ventanas estallaron y las escaleras empezaron a tambalearse.

—¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! —Apremiaba James incitando a la gente para que bajase más deprisa.

De pronto el techo que había delante de él cedió golpeando a Ben Chenney que iba delante de él. Las escaleras cedieron haciendo que aquellos que estaban bajando por ellas cayesen, incluido Edward que sintió como algo aplastaba su pierna. Su cabeza golpeó contra el suelo, los gritos de pánico le envolvieron y una luz le cegó.

Cerró los ojos y vio ante él a Isabella, hermosa, vestida con un vaporoso vestido blanco y un pequeño bultito envuelto en una manta rosa en sus brazos. Le estaba sonriendo.

—Ven con nosotras, mi amor. —Pidió extendiendo su mano.

—Bella... —Susurró intentando alcanzar su mano.

La imagen de ellas cada vez era más borrosa, menos nítida. Parpadeó un par de veces ante la luz que le estaba cegando y después…La oscuridad le envolvió.

 _ **¡Hola! Aquí os traigo una pequeña y emotiva historia. La semana pasada cuando me di cuenta de que se aproximaba el 11 de septiembre me pregunté una vez más que habría sido de toda esa gente, y una loca idea acudió a mi cabeza.**_

 _ **Espero no haber herido la sensibilidad de nadie ni violentado a ninguna persona. Todo está escrito de manera respetuosa.**_

 _ **La historia constará de dos capítulos más que publicaré mañana y pasado. Espero conocer vuestras impresiones y opiniones sobre el capítulo a través de los comentarios.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPÍTULO 2**_

—¿Te lo puedes creer? Phil les puso pegamento a las trenzas de Heidi porque le parecían que estaban muy separadas. ¡La pobre niña no paró de llorar durante horas! ¡Ese crío es un pequeño demonio! —Le explicó Alice, su compañera de trabajo y amiga mientras hablaban por teléfono.

—No sé de dónde sacan esas ideas. —Bella mezclaba la masa para galletas mientras que sostenía el teléfono entre su oreja y su hombro.

—Yo te lo diré; de unos padres que no se involucran en la educación de su hijo.

—Alice... —La reprendió antes de gemir de dolor al sentir la patada de su pequeña. Una contracción siguió al pequeño movimiento del bebé haciéndola bufar y apoyarse en la mesa.

—¡Bella! ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó preocupada su amiga al escucharla quejarse.

—Sí es solo... Ha sido una pequeña contracción.

—¿Contracción? ¡Oh, Dios mío!

—¡Tranquila, Alice! No es la primera. He estado toda la noche sintiéndolas.

—¿Y Edward te ha dejado sola sabiéndolo? ¡Le voy a matar!

—Edward no sabe nada, no he querido decírselo para no asustarle. —Explicó— Estoy bien, el ginecólogo me dijo que era algo normal. A medida que se vaya acercando la fecha las iré notando más.

El sonido de las sirenas le hizo desviar la vista hacia la televisión que estaba puesta, pero estaban pasando anuncios, por lo que dedujo que habría sido en la calle.

—Edward se enfadará cuando se entere, lo sabes ¿Verdad?

—Por eso le estoy haciendo sus galletas favoritas. —Confesó haciéndola reír.

De nuevo, el sonido de las sirenas llamó su atención. Se aproximó de nuevo hasta la ventana y observó pasar a toda velocidad tres ambulancias y cinco camiones de bomberos.

—¿Bella, sigues ahí?

—Sí, es solo que...creo que ha ocurrido algo. Hace un momento escuché el ruido de una sirena y ahora acabo de ver a unos cuantos camiones de bomberos.

—Habrá sido algún accidente, ya sabes que en esta ciudad siempre pasan cosas. —Explicó su amiga.

—Puede ser... —Las palabras de quedaron atoradas en su garganta y el cuenco con la masa de galletas que tenía en sus manos cayó al suelo al ver la imagen que la pantalla de la televisión ofrecía.

El corazón del World Trade Center aparecía en primer plano y en él, se podían observar dos inmensos agujeros en ambas torres, columnas de humo saliendo de las ventanas...Las palabras de la locutora hicieron que su alma se encogiese.

— _Dos aviones de pasajeros se han estrellado contra las torres gemelas, otro acaba de hacerlo con el Pentágono y la alerta se mantiene ante un cuarto vuelo desaparecido. Lo que en principio se creía que podía ser un fatal accidente se confirma como un atentado contra la nación._

—Edward... —Susurró llevando las manos a su boca para calmar el sollozó que escapó de ella. El teléfono cayó a sus pies olvidando la conversación con Alice.

Edward estaba allí, trabajaba allí. Sintió como sus piernas se doblaban haciéndola caer al suelo. Necesitaba saber que estaba bien, tenía que estar bien. La imagen que ofrecía la televisión no podía ser real.

Con manos temblorosas volvió a coger el teléfono y cortando la llamada de Alice, sin despedirse, marcó el número de su marido. Esperó impaciente una respuesta al sonar cada tono.

— _¡Hola! Soy Edward Cullen, en este momento no puedo atenderte, deja tu mensaje después de la señal._

—¡Mierda! —Volvió a marcar intentando contener las lágrimas, pero volvió a recibir el mensaje del buzón de voz.

—¡No, no, no! ¡Edward, por favor! —Insistió una vez más pero no obtuvo respuesta. Desesperada llamó directamente a la oficina, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

Sentía como la presión en su pecho crecía y las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Los calambres en su vientre se estaban intensificando haciendo que tuviera que sostenerse para no caer.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y abrió los ojos esperanzada. Seguro que era Edward que volvía a casa.

Como pudo llegó hasta ella y ver el rostro desencajado de su padre tiró por tierra todas sus ilusiones.

Como si fuese una niña pequeña se abrazó a él.

—¡Papá! ¡Es horrible! Dicen que han atacado las torres y... No consigo hablar con Edward... —Explicó rota por el llanto— En la oficina tampoco responden y... ¡Tiene que estar bien, papá!

—Cariño, tranquila. No puedes alterarse en tu estado. —Intentó calmarla Charlie.

—Tienes que llevarme allí, papá. Necesito encontrar a Edward, necesito saber que está bien. —Como pudo se deshizo del agarre de su padre dispuesta a salir a buscarlo.

—Cielo, no puedes ir hasta allí. No nos van a dejar pasar. Carlisle se ha acercado y está intentando averiguar qué ha pasado y dónde se encuentra. En cuanto sepa algo nos avisará.

—¡No! Yo... ¡Tengo que ir allí! Yo... ¡Ah! —Gritó doblándose por el dolor que atravesaba sus entrañas.

—¡Bella! Cariño, ¿Estás bien? —Charlie corrió hasta ella asustado al verla así.

—¡No! —Jadeó agarrándose el vientre— Creo...creo que me estoy poniendo de parto.

Charlie intentó controlarse y no entrar en pánico, lo último que necesitaba su hija era que él perdiese los nervios.

—Vale, cielo. Nos tenemos que ir al hospital.

—¡No, papá! ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo tener a este bebé sin saber si Edward está bien! Tenemos que ir allí y averiguar... —Lloraba.

—Cariño, escúchame. —Pidió sosteniendo su rostro e intentando tranquilizarla— Tenemos que ir al hospital. Carlisle se está encargando de buscar a Edward, tú, en tu estado no puedes hacer nada. Estás de ocho meses, el bebé se está adelantando. ¿Entiendes, Bella?

Las palabras de su padre la hicieron tomar conciencia de la realidad; su bebé podía no estar preparado para nacer, no era el momento y, sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a venir al mundo.

—Vamos a ir al hospital, Bella. Te verá un doctor y mientras, Carlisle seguirá buscando a Edward.

—Pero... Tiene que estar bien, ¿Verdad, papá? Él no puede estar en el edificio. Puede que saliese a desayunar o que tuviera que ir a otro lado. —Dijo entre lágrimas— Él... Él no puede...

—Tranquila, cielo. Todo va a estar bien. _**No pierdas la esperanza.**_

Charlie metió algo de ropa en una bolsa e improvisó una pequeña canastilla para el bebé, por si acaso. Al dolor por la incertidumbre de saber que había ocurrido con su yerno se unía saber que el nacimiento de su nieta se podía estar adelantando.

Cuando vio las imágenes por el televisor no dio crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo y la llamada desesperada de Carlisle informándole de que no podía contactar con Edward le hizo salir corriendo en busca de su hija.

Siempre habían estado muy unidos. Su mujer los abandonó cuando Bella tenía siete años. Al parecer, quería libertad y tener una familia le agobiaba, por lo que se marchó y cortó con ellos todo tipo de contacto y relación.

Saber el sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando Bella le estaba matando y rezaba porque Edward, al que consideraba como a un hijo, estuviese a salvo.

Llegaron al hospital tardando más de lo habitual. Las calles estaban cortadas y había numerosos controles por toda la ciudad.

Cuando entraron todo era un caos. Médicos, auxiliares y enfermeras corrían de un lado para otros, había camillas por todos lados e improvisadas cabinas donde atender a los heridos.

Bella se quedó paralizada al ver todo aquello, pero la nueva contracción que la atravesó la hizo salir del trance.

Charlie se acercó al mostrador y al explicar el caso, un celador acudió con una silla de rueda y la entraron directamente para monitorizarla. Minutos después el médico les informó que el parto se estaba adelantando. El bebé no estaba bien posicionado para salir, por eso intentarían frenar las contracciones para ver si podían detenerlo y si no harían una cesárea de urgencia.

—¿Pero mi bebé está bien? —Preguntó asustada.

—Perfectamente. Si no somos capaces de frenar el parto la llevaremos a quirófano y sacaremos a esa pequeña impaciente, que al parecer tiene bastante prisa por salir. —Sonrió el doctor intentando calmar sus nervios— No se preocupe y esté tranquila.

Una vez en la habitación que le asignaron, Bella no paraba de removerse en la cama.

—¿Has averiguado algo papá? ¿Carlisle ha llamado?

—Le está buscando, hija.

—Dame mi teléfono, probaré a llamarlo de nuevo. Puede que haya ido a casa y al no verme allí se habrá asustado y... Tengo que avisarle que puede que el bebé nazca hoy. Tiene que estar a mi lado, no puede perderse el nacimiento de su hija —Hablaba nerviosamente.

—Cielo, escúchame. —Charlie se sentó a su lado en la cama— Deseo de todo corazón que Edward no estuviese en ese edificio, pero tienes que empezar a barajar la posibilidad de que puede que esté herido.

—No, yo sé que está bien y...

—Bella...

—Es que no puede haberle pasado nada, papá. Él tiene que estar bien. Si algo le hubiera pasado yo... me moriría.

—Tranquila, hija. Seguro que pronto aparecerá. Voy a ver si aquí tienen noticias de él, ¿De acuerdo? Tú intenta descansar.

Pero Bella no podía. Estaba demasiado nerviosa con todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. En el hospital no tenían noticias de Edward y había escuchado a su padre hablar con Carlisle entre susurros, por muco que lo intentó no consiguió escuchar nada, pero al parecer seguían sin noticias.

Las contracciones cada vez eran más intensas y dolorosas, su instinto le pedía empujar, pero no estaba dilatada con lo cual no podía hacerlo.

Su padre llevaba un rato bastante serio y taciturno, estaba demasiado preocupado.

Charlie Swan estaba intentando no romperse. Había visto como ambas torres se derrumbaban. Era imposible que alguien hubiera sobrevivido y la idea de que Edward estuviese allí cada vez se volvía más real. Según Carlisle nadie tenía noticias de él. El hombre estaba destrozado.

Charlie había hablado con las enfermeras y les advirtió sobre la situación, Bella no debía saber que estaba ocurriendo. Si su hija se enteraba de lo ocurrido probablemente sufriría un ataque de nervios.

El médico volvió a revisarla y les comunicó que iban a bajarla a quirófano. Debían hacerle la cesárea antes de que hubiese complicaciones. Las pulsaciones del bebé habían disminuido y seguir prolongando esa situación podía traer problemas.

—¡Papá, tengo miedo! —Lloró contra su hombro.

—¡Todo va a estar bien, cielo! Te lo prometo. —Aseguró besando su frente.

Las luces de quirófano le molestaban. Le habían puesto la epidural e iban a comenzar con la intervención en seguida. De cintura para abajo no sentía nada.

—Vamos a traer a tu pequeña al mundo, Isabella. —Dijo el médico— Este bebé será un rayo de esperanza en este monstruoso día.

Bella, que estaba completamente atemorizada miró al hombre que tenía frente a ella cubierto por el gorro, la mascarilla y la bata y en cuyas manos sostenía el bisturí con el que la iba a intervenir.

—Doctor, —Habló con voz rota mientras que dos silenciosas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas— Está no era la forma en la que imaginé dar a luz. Mi marido debía estar aquí, sosteniendo mi mano y aguantando mis gritos. Él... trabaja en el World Trade Center, ¿Sabe? En la torre sur. —Su voz termino de resquebrajarse y las lágrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos al ver el gesto de asombro y congoja del hombre que intercambió un par de miradas con las enfermeras allí presentes— Llevo toda la mañana intentando hablar con él y no lo he logrado. Mi suegro no es capaz de localizarle y en los hospitales no saben nada de él. No sé si está vivo o...muerto.

—Isabella...

—No. No diga nada, solo... Por favor, no sé si le he perdido a él, pero no puedo perder a este bebé. —Lloró.

—No te preocupes, dentro de unos minutos tendrás a tu hija entre tus brazos.

Bella observó cómo él médico empezaba a trabajar en su abdomen, mientras ella, intentaba controlar su llanto, aunque era imposible. Edward debería estar allí, con ella. Pero no podía seguir negándose la realidad. Había altas posibilidades de que Edward estuviese herido o...ni siquiera quería pronunciar esa palabra de nuevo, y ella tenía que ser fuerte.

El llanto de su pequeña irrumpió en el quirófano haciendo que enfocase su vista en ella.

—Aquí tienes a tu sana y hermosa pequeña. —Dijio el doctor colocando al bebé sobre su pecho.

Era preciosa. Aún cubierta de sangre y arrugadita, tenía una pequeña mata de pelo cobrizo como su padre y una nariz muy parecida a la suya.

—Mi bebé, mi hermosa niña. —Lloró besando su cabecita.

—Isabella, tenemos que llevarnos al bebé a la incubadora. Está bien, no te asustes, pero al ser prematura de vemos vigilarla.

—Pero… No le ocurre nada, ¿Verdad?

—Está perfecta, quédate tranquila ¿Sabes cómo se llamará?

Isabella negó con la cabeza. Aún no habían decidido el nombre. Edward tenía dudas. Ojalá estuviese allí para ayudarla a decidir.

—Está bien, por el momento será la pequeña Cullen. Vamos a terminar contigo para que puedas subir a planta.

Bella sintió como se llevaban a su pequeña de entre sus brazos. La metieron en una pequeña cuna de cristal y la sacaron de allí. Ella cerró los ojos y vencida por el agotamiento, el cansancio y el dolor se dejó ir.

El sonido amortiguado de las voces de los médicos le llegó como un ligero eco dentro de la nube de sopor que se estaba apoderando de ella.

—¿Crees que su marido esté vivo?

—Si salió antes de que los edificios se derrumbasen puede ser, si no ha sido así...

 _ **Aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo. Mañana publicaré el final. No están siendo momentos fáciles para la pareja. Ya veremos como acaba todo.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por la acogida que le habéis dado a la historia. Espero que os esté gustando.**_

 _ **Agradecería conocer vuestras opiniones en los comentarios.**_

 _ **Gracias también por los favs, follows y reviews.**_

 _ **Nos leemos mañana.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPÍTULO 3**_

Isabella despertó al sentir un pinchazo en su vientre. Notaba su mente embotada, le dolían los pechos y se notaba sin fuerzas. Una sucesión de imágenes llegó a su mente; sirenas, ambulancias, fuego y humo... ¡Su bebé! ¡Su marido!

Llevó la mano a su ahora plano vientre y abrió los ojos de golpe. No había sido una pesadilla, todo absolutamente todo era real.

Intentó incorporarse en la cama y enfocar su vista borrosa pero una cálida mano en su hombro se lo impidió.

—Tranquila, amor mío o te harás daño.

Bella giró la cabeza para ver al dueño de esa voz que reconocería en cualquier parte. A través de las lágrimas vio como dos ojos verdes la miraban intensamente. Su rostro estaba magullado, tenía un pequeño vendaje sobre su ceja izquierda y estaba sentado en una silla de rueda, pero estaba vivo.

—¡Oh Dios mío, Edward! —Rompió a llorar incorporándose en la cama hasta abrazarlo, tarea que no resultó fácil debido al estado de ambos. Él se aproximó en la silla de ruedas para facilitarle el contacto y en cuanto lo tuvo cerca de aferró a su pecho con todas sus fuerzas; llorando, liberando todo el dolor y la angustia que la había embargado al no saber de él.

—Shhh, tranquila... —Intentó calmarla besando su pelo.

—¡Estás aquí! ¡Por un momento creí que...!

—Estoy aquí. Es lo único que importa, mi amor.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó observando la escayola en su pierna, escayola en la que no se ha el fijado antes.

—Sí, solo tengo una pierna rota y algunos golpes.

—¿Sólo una pierna rota? —Preguntó enarcando una ceja.

—Debo considerarme afortunado. Estoy vivo, que ya es mucho teniendo en cuenta todo lo ocurrido.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Pudieron evacuar las torres?

Edward la miró sorprendido. Ella no tenía conocimiento del alcance de lo ocurrido.

—Cariño, el World Trade Center ya no existe. Es un amasijo de hierros. No sé sabe cuánta gente ha fallecido, pero... Es una desgracia. —Confesó sin ocultar el dolor que le invadía.

—¡Santos Dios, Edward! —Se llevó las manos a la boca horrorizada— ¡Menos mal que estás a salvo! Saber que estabas allí y qué podrías haber….

—Tranquila, puede decirse que he tenido suerte, lamentablemente para otra mucha gente no ha sido así. Incluso si me hubiesen cortado una pierna me sentiría afortunado por estar contigo y nuestra pequeña.

Edward sintió como un pinchazo atravesaba su corazón al recordar todo lo ocurrido.

—¡La niña! ¿Está bien? ¿La has visto? —El impacto y la alegría de verle allí con ella hizo que se olvidase de dónde se encontraba.

—Es perfecta. —Dijo sin ocultar su emoción al hablar de su pequeña— He conseguido convencer a una enfermera para que me deje verla y es... ¡Preciosa! Se parece a ti, aunque creo que tendrá mi cabello y el color de mis ojos.

Cuando Edward despertó estaba confuso, lo último que recordaba era ver como parte del techo se derrumbaban sobre él. Ver a Charlie y a su padre a su lado, le hizo saber que no estaba muerto.

El destino había querido que al ser rescatado le llevasen al mismo hospital en el que su mujer estaba dando a luz, sin que él lo supiese.

Mientras que Charlie esperaba noticias sobre la cesárea de su hija vio como entraban una camilla y le reconoció. Llamó a Carlisle Cullen para informarle y se acercó hasta los médicos para ver qué ocurría.

Edward no supo que su hija había nacido hasta que no despertó después de ser escayolado. Las enfermeras tuvieron que pelear con él para evitar que saltase de la cama y fuera en busca de su esposa, pero al final, comprendieron la situación y le dieron permiso para visitar a la pequeña y a Isabella cuando despertase.

Su hija. No pudo evitar llorar al verla en la incubadora. Según el equipo médico todo estaba bien, pero debía permanecer allí unas horas al ser prematura. Afortunadamente serían pocas, al haber nacido al final del octavo mes y cumplir con el peso y la talla necesarias.

Era padre. Él había estado a punto de morir mientras que su hija venía al mundo. Alguien debió mover los hilos del destino para que no fuese así. Sabía que el número de víctimas aumentaba a cada minuto que pasaba y aún era incapaz de asimilar todo lo ocurrido. No sabía nada de sus compañeros, si se habían salvado o no, pero no tenía fuerzas para preguntar. Del único que había tenido noticas era de Ben Chenney y lamentablemente había fallecido. Estaba a su lado cuando los rescataron, pero no se pudo hacer nada por él. Por eso quería permanecer en su pequeña nube de felicidad con su esposa y su hija, sabiendo que la dura realidad les golpearía en cuanto saliesen del hospital. Puede que fuese egoísta, pero necesitaba protegerse de alguna manera del dolor.

—¿Estás bien? Tu mente se ha ido a otro lugar. —Preguntó Isabella.

—Solo estaba pensando en lo afortunado que soy por tenerte a ti, a mi hija y a esta vida. —Sonrió antes de besar sus labios.

Unos golpes en la puerta les interrumpieron. Una enfermera empujando una cunita entró saludándolos.

—¡Hola papá y mamá! Aquí os traigo a esta pequeña guerrera. Es una campeona, está fuerte y sana. Así que ya es hora de que esté con sus padres. Puedes darle el pecho sin problemas. —Añadió la mujer colocando a la pequeña entre sus brazos— Aquí tienes mamá.

—¡Hola preciosa! —Saludó Bella sosteniendo a su hija emocionada besando su cabecita— ¡Eres lo más bonito que he visto en mi vida! Edward, mira nuestro pequeño milagro.

Edward miró embobado la regordeta y sonrosada carita de su bebé.

—Sois lo que más quiero en este mundo. Y tú...chiquitina —Dijo acariciando la pequeñita nariz— Has sido muy impaciente, no has podido esperar a tu hora para nacer y nos has dado un susto de muerte.

—En eso será igualita a ti, me has tenido muerta de miedo todo este tiempo.

—¿Cómo vamos a llamarla? —Preguntó mirando a su esposa— Sé que hablamos de llamarla Esme como mi madre, pero a ella nunca le gustó su nombre y no creo que le agradase la idea de que su nieta lo llevará.

Edward esbozó una triste sonrisa al recordar a su difunta madre. Esme Cullen Había fallecido cinco años atrás como consecuencia de un infarto.

—Creo que Hope sería un buen nombre.

—¿Hope? —Preguntó extrañado— Significa esperanza ¿No es así?

—Sí. Ella fue un rayito de esperanza en el día de ayer.

—Hope Cullen. Me gusta cómo suena. ¡Hola Hope! ¿Te gusta tu nombre?

La pequeña movió su pequeño puñito ante las palabras de su padre.

—Parece que está de acuerdo.

Hope Cullen nació el 11 de septiembre de 2001. Un día que marcó la historia de la humanidad, un día en el que el ser humano demostró lo vil y desalmado que puede llegar a ser. Hope Cullen devolvió la alegría y esperanza a sus padres y a sus emocionados abuelos, que babearon al conocerla. Ojalá ese día hubiera sido un día feliz para todos, ojalá nadie tuviera en sus retinas las dolorosas imágenes que nos estremecieron. Ojalá que Hope Cullen y los niños que nacieron ese día traigan luz y esperanza al mundo.

 _ **FIN.**_

 _ **Pues hasta aquí esta pequeña locura. Deseo que os haya gustado y nadie se haya sentido ofendido.**_

 _ **Ojalá todas las personas que estuvieron ese día en ese lugar hubiesen tenido un final feliz, aunque lo ideal sería decir que ojalá aquel vil suceso nunca hubiese ocurrido.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por haber dedicado un momento para leer este pequeño relato.**_

 _ **Gracias por los favs, follows y reviews.**_

 _ **Os invito a acompañarme en el resto de mis publicaciones:**_

 _ **Tu me enseñaste a quererte (Completada), el one shot Vuelve a mí y la historia que estoy publicando actualmente y que se llama Un amor de película. Podéis encontrar los enlaces y las sinopsis en mi perfil.**_

 _ **Nos seguimos leyendo.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_


End file.
